Beauty and the Not Quite So Beastly Beast
by Noir Minxlette
Summary: Not your average tale of Beauty and the Beast... 2+H, non-yaoi, other pairings...R&R- Reviews wanted, needed, and flames accepted.


Disclaimer: I don't Gundam Wing or Beauty and the Beast. Don't sue me... I only have a nickel and two pennies. And I only own half of my computer...  
  
AN: Screwed up version of Beauty and the Beast... meant to be humorous but one never knows with me. Lotsa pairings and OOC-ness. R&R... Liest Gern...  
  
========================================= Beauty and the Not Quite So Beastly Beast =========================================  
  
-------------- Prologue --------------  
  
A long time ago, in a land very far away, there was a thoughtless Prince. He squandered his money on himself and took everyone for granted. The resident Wizard was tired of his antics and decided to punish the young Prince. On the Prince Duo's 18th birthday, the Wizard cast a spell on Duo and the Castle. Everyone that Duo loved or cared for would die on his 21st Birthday if he had not redeemed himself and found a wife who loved him with all her being. She had to be willing to give her life for Duo and she had to do this without ever seeing him.  
  
After the spell was cast, the Castle fell into a sleep, where only Duo was awake and anyone that he chose. Soon after, he became hopeless and set about to moping around the Castle, resolved to never let anyone love him again. %% One year later...   
  
Hilde was sitting by the fire reading when, her sisters, Sally and Dorothy, came into the room. Sally, the eldest, was looking quite flustered and kept wringing her hands together in a nervous gesture.  
  
"Oh, Hilde, you'll never believe what I have to tell you." Sally said, as she sat down next to her youngest sister. Dorothy followed suit and sat down across from them.  
  
"Get on with it, Sally, I have things to do." Dorothy replied, sounded very annoyed. Sally glared at her but then went back to her nervous state.  
  
"Go on, Sally. What is it that you have to tell me?" Asked Hilde in a kindly way to Sally, while shooting a glare at the impatient Dorothy.  
  
"Wufei wants to marry me. He said he will talk with Father today at Tea." Said Sally in a rush, she could hardly contain her happiness. Hilde was very pleased to here that her sister was getting married. They had feared she would end on old maid. Dorothy snorted and rolled her eyes. Sally raised her eyebrows at her. "Aren't you happy for me, Dorothy?" Sally asked, yerning for approval from her sisters. Hilde shot her a warning glance.  
  
"Of course I am happy for you, Sally. You're just very fortunate to Get a man like him. I guess I'm kind of jealous." Dorothy replied thruthfully. Sally's expression changed right away. Hilde looked at Dorothy with surprise.  
  
"Don't worry, Dear, I'm sure you will find the right man somewhere along the way. Think about it, if I hadn't snuck out of the house, that one night, to help heal at the shipyard, I wouldn't have met Wufei. True, he is very proud and we do disagree on the place of women in life and he does call me 'Woman' but that's love for you." Sally tried to console her sister. Dorothy shrugged her shoulders and went off in search of something to keep her occupied. Sally left the room muttering about how lunch needed to be taken care of.  
  
Hilde still sat in her chair by the fire, still a bit stunned at the prospect of Dorothy wanting to get married. She shuddered and felt somewhat sorry for the guy that would do it. She hated to admit it but, Dorothy was scary.  
  
%%  
  
A little after Sally and Wufei's Wedding. Hilde's father, Zechs, received some terrible news that would change their lives forever. It all happened on one cold and dreary Saturday.  
  
"Oh Beauty, I have some bad news for you!" Zechs called to his daughter in a sing song voice as he entered the room where she sat reading. She looked up and gave her father an exasperated look.  
  
"For the thousandth time, Father, my name is Hilde not Beauty and what do you mean about bad news?" Hilde said, looking up at him sharply. Ever since their mother had died a few years back, the girl's became mostly responsible for the running of the household because their father was so stricken with grief. Even after he had moved on, Zechs still let his daughters run everything. This made them very strong willed and independent.  
  
"Well, um, all of my ships and money have been lost so we will be forced to sell the house, move to the country and farm for a living." Zechs replied, looking down at his feet.  
  
"How did this happen and does Dorothy know yet?"  
  
"I have no idea how it happened, it just did. And I haven't seen Dorothy to tell her."  
  
"What about Sally? Does she know?"  
  
"She just got married and they're happy. I didn't want to ruin that." Zechs said, still looking sheepish and incredibly child-like.  
  
"Alright, well why don't you go and lie down, Father? This is terribly stressing and I'm sure you're tired. Don't worry, Dorothy and I will take care of everything." Hilde said in a soothing and very sweet voice, steering her father out of the room.  
  
"Thank you, Beauty, you are very kind and considerate." He replied, letting himself be led to the hallway.  
  
"Father, my name is Hilde. It always has been."  
  
"Of course it is, Beauty dear." Her father said as he walked down the hall to his chambers. Hilde rolled her eyes and muttered about senile old men as she went in search of Dorothy.  
  
Hilde and Dorothy took care of all the arrangements. They sold the house and the shipyard for very good prices and bought a small farm in the country with a quaint cottage. They moved there at the end of the month.  
  
Zechs became a carpenter and made furniture, fixed rooves, and built stables for the townespeople. Dorothy and Hilde learned how to garden, cook, and clean. Very soon after they arrived, the cottage had been cleaned to the core and they were eating very nice meals. The village accepted them into its tight society and they were invited to many events and galas. Everyone loved the girls even though they feared for the sanity of the father.  
  
A little over 3 months after they came, a stranger arrived at the village inn. In this small town, everyone was gossiping about it. Apparently, he came from somewhere faraway and his name was Quatre Winner. His horse was very fine yet he was dressed in Peasant's attire. This confused everyone greatly and it inspired the villagers to meddle in his affairs.  
  
%%  
  
"It's your turn to look after the shop while Father takes his nap." Hilde said to Dorothy. "I did it yesterday and the day before that. Go on, now."  
  
"I'm going, I'm going. Make sure you take my jam out of the pot to cool." Dorothy stalked out of the house and into the shop, grumbling about the uselessness of men. She groaned mentally at the state the shop was in. It was a mess! Picking up a broom, she began to clean it up.  
  
About half an hour later, Dorothy was putting tools away on the bottom shelf when, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Quickly, she stood up and her heart skipped a beat as she saw who it was. She had never seen the likes of him around here. This must be the stranger that Catherine was talking about last week. She thought to herself. He had blond hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes. He was incredibly handsome. She forced herself to remain cool, calm, and collected.  
  
"How may I help you, sir?" She asked the stranger.  
  
"Um... is Zechs in?" He was looking her up and down.  
  
"Ah, no. My Father is taking a n- short break. Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked again. Smiling in a polite way.  
  
"I'm not sure Ms. Um?"  
  
"Dorothy."  
  
"Right. Ms. Dorothy. I understand that your Father does leather work as well as Carpentry." He paused and raised his eyebrows when Dorothy snorted. " And I need my horse's bridle repaired."  
  
"Planning to skip town already? What, have you killed someone?" The stranger laughed and Dorothy slapped her hand over her mouth. When he stopped laughing, she smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, when do you need it by and how bad is the damage?"  
  
:"Well, I would like it done as soon as possible and it's just a bit worn." He produced the object in question. Dorothy took it from him and examined the worn strip.  
  
"This is an easy repair and often has to be done. It should only take a few minutes, if you don't have anywhere to go, you can wait." Dorothy assessed. She didn't wait for his answer as she went into the back to get the proper tools and materials. She came back and began to work.  
  
"I thought your father did all the work like this." He voiced his surprise.  
  
"My sister and I know a few tricks of trade, Mr... Um, I didn't catch your name."  
  
"That's because I didn't give it. I am Quatre Winner, Ms. Dorothy. Would you mind terribly telling me something about yourself?"  
  
"I guess not. What would you like to know, Mr.Winner?"  
  
"Well, you don't seem like the typical country girl. Where are you from?"  
  
"The city. We had to move to the country when Father's buisness went bankrupt."  
  
"Do you miss it there?" Quatre asked, the sympathy clear in his voice.  
  
"Not really. This life suits me better, I s'pose. If I really wanted to live there, I probably could have lived with my sister, but I didn't want to bother her. Besides, I like doing things with my hands. There all finished. Good as new." She finished and handed the bridle back to the owner. Quatre paid her and turned to leave. "If you have anymore trouble with it, just call here. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Winner."  
  
"It was nice meeting you, too, Miss Dorothy. I'd like to talk to you some more. Is it alright if I stop in some time?" Dorothy was stunned that someone actually took an interest in her. She nodded her head and Quatre left the shop with a final smile and wave. **  
  
At sunset, Dorothy closed down the shop and headed to the house for dinner. She wasn't really paying attention to the conversation at the table, though. She was still in a bit of a daze from her afternoon with Quatre. Hilde noticed her daze but decided to wait until later to ask her about it.  
  
Dorothy helped clear the table and even did the dishes without complaining. Which she always did. Zechs didn't notice that anything was different about his daughter. He merely kissed her on the forehead, told her she was very good, and went up to bed. After finishing the last of the chores, Hilde and Dorothy went up to their room. Dorothy threw herself on her bed and sighed.  
  
"You look like a love-sick teenager." Hilde said, smiling mischieviously at her sister, "So, who is he?" Hilde asked sitting down on the bed next to Dorothy. She smiled at the ceiling and sighed again. "C'mon, tell me who he is or I'll never let you run the shop again." Hilde threatened teasingly. Dorothy sat up and began to explain her day.  
  
"Well, do you remeber last week when Catherine came from the Inn to tell us about that new stranger? He came into the shop today and wanted his horse's bridle repaired. So we talked while I did the repair and when I finished it he asked if he could come by some time to talk more. Damn Hilde, you have to see him. He is so handsome. *Sigh* I think I'm in love." Dorothy smiled dreamily and fell back onto the bed. Hilde was happy for her sister but, couldn't help thinking that this new Dorothy was a bit scarier than the other one.  
  
"So, what's this lover boy's name?" Hilde asked the definatly love struck girl.  
  
"Quatre Winner. Nice name, huh?" A few minutes passed and then Dorothy sat bolt upright. "Woah, what am I thinking? I have got to get a grip on myself. I can not possibly fall in love from a ten minute conversation." Dorothy was trying to calm herself down. Then, she turned to her sister. "Hilde, you have to tell me, how bad was I?"  
  
"Dorothy, don't worry. It was only me and Father and I was the only one to notice that anything was wrong with you." Hilde replied, shaking Dorothy.  
  
"I can not have fallen in less than ten minutes, right?"  
  
"Well, these things can happen in the space of seconds. When you're in love, you're in love. It doesn't have to take a long time. And considering he wants to see you again, I'd say you made a big impression on him."  
  
"Thanks Hilde." The two sisters hugged and went to bed.  
  
%%  
  
The next morning, Catherine came to visit the girls and help with the chores. Cathy's father owned the Inn and she often helped with the cleaning and cooking there. On days when her father didn't need her, she went to help out her two friends, Dorothy and Hilde.  
  
"Morning guys! What are you doing today?" asked Catherine as she walked into the kitchen. Hilde looked up from where she was churning butter and smiled brightly.  
  
"Good Morning, Cathy, it's good to see you. How're things in town?" Hilde asked, getting up and wiping her hands on her apron. Dorothy walked in the back door with a pail of milk in her hands. She put it next to the sink and sat down at the table with Hilde and Catherine.  
  
"Hey Cathy, what brings you around to this neck of the woods?" Dorothy asked and she got up to get some tea.  
  
"Oh, nothing much really. Just some news from town and I do like to come and help my friends out once in awhile ya know." Catherine replied nonchalantly as she excepted the cup of tea that Dorothy offered her. She took a sip and set it down. "You make a really good cup of tea, Dorothy, Mr. Winner is sure to like it." Dorothy almost dropped the cup in her hand.  
  
"Ho... How did you know that I've meet him?" She asked faintly, sitting down in hr chair and looking at Catherine in disbelief. Cathy just shrugged. "And furthermore, how do you know he likes tea?"  
  
"Well, he's staying at the Inn and he orders tea all the time. And as to how I know that he met you... well this really dreamy guy came in last night looking for him. Said his name was Trowa Barton and that he was looking for a Quatre Raberba (sp?) Winner. And I heard some of their conversation when I brought them tea. He had some pretty nice things to say about you." Catherine explained, winking at Dorothy. Who was sitting there, dumbfounded. Hilde broke the silence.  
  
"So... Cathy, who's this 'dreamy guy'?" asked Hilde, smiling mischieviously. Catherine got this really spacey look in her eyes as she desribed him.  
  
"Well, his name is Trowa Barton as I said and he is really handsome. He's tall and has light brown hair that covers half his face, giving him this really mysterious look, ya know? And... oh, his eyes. They're this really gorgeous deep green, almost like emeralds. The kind you can get lost in." Catherine sighed, tracing her fingers around the edge of the teacup. Dorothy was deep in thought, most likely about Quatre. Hilde sighed in exasperation and hit the two upside the head.  
  
"Honestly, you two, we'll never get any work done if you are gonna act like that. Plus, you make me jealous 'cause I don't have anyone like that." Dorothy and Catherine looked at Hilde rather guiltily and got up to clear away the dishes. Hilde went back to churning butter.  
  
"What needs to be done today, Hilde?" Asked Dorothy, as she and Cathy had finished putting away the cups and saucers.  
  
"Well, I'll need you in the shop, Dorothy, because Father went back to the city early this morning. Something about one of his missing ships coming into port." Dorothy snorted and prepared to go to work in the shop. "Hey, just be gald you weren't awake. I had to listen to his pleas about what he should bring us back. So, I told him to get you a new set of tools for the shop and to get me a rose." All three of them rolled their eyes and laughed. Hilde stayed in the kitchen, Dorothy went to the shop and Catherine went to help in the stables.  
  
%%  
  
"I must meet this girl that you are infatuated with, Quatre." Said Trowa with a hint of amusement in his voice. Quatre smiled nervously and got up from his chair. Trowa walked away from his place by the fire and grabbed his coat. "C'mon, we'll walk there and you can show me the country." Quatre looked hesitant.  
  
"Um... Trowa, we really have no reason to go there other than the fact that you want to meet her. And that would not be polite." Quatre pointed out. Trowa chuckled lightly.  
  
"You and your manners. Alright then, what does her father do for living?"  
  
"He's a carpenter and leather worker. I don't need anything made and I just got my horse's bridle fixed." Replied Quatre as they walked out of his room.  
  
"Hmmm.... well, I've traveled a fair distance and the bridle on my horse is a bit worn so we'll get mine fixed." Trowa said but he didn't hear Quatre's response as he was looking around the lobby for a girl that caught his eye the other day. Quatre noticed his distracted state and followed his gaze around the room slightly confused. Then it all clicked.  
  
"Looking for a certain red haired girl, eh Trowa?" He asked, elbowing his friend in the ribs. Trowa's attention snapped back to the present.  
  
"I have no idea who you could mean, Quatre." He responded, trying to deny the fact that he was indeed looking for the girl Quatre was referring to.  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever you say. C'mon if we're gonna go let's do it now." Quatre said, dragging Trowa outside. "Don't forget to get the bridle. I refuse to go there for no reason other than so you can meet her." They went to the stables and grabbed the said item before wandering off in the direction of the shop, admiring the tell tale signs of Autumn.  
  
A half an hour later brought the two boys close to the shop in a comfortable silence. Trowa hated to do it but, he had to bring up the subject that they had both been avoiding.  
  
"Quatre, when will you go back?" He asked the blond beside him. Quatre looked at the ground and didn't reply right away.  
  
"I don't know. But definately not soon cause I'm happy here and I like it."  
  
"I know and I'm glad you are but they really need you back home." Said Trowa softly, almost pleading with his friend.  
  
"Why? So my father can try to marry me off to someone else?" Quatre asked, his voice very bitter. He softened a bit. "I know I need to go back and I will, just not right now. I want to see where this will take me. OK?"  
  
"Yeah, just go back soon, huh? Isn't this Duo's kingdom?" Trowa asked, looking around him.  
  
"Uh huh. That's why I came here. Most people won't because of the curse and all."  
  
"I figured that you would come here. How much longer does he have anyway?"  
  
"Um... two years, I think."  
  
"Well hopefully he'll break it by then."  
  
"Yeah, well here we are."  
  
%%  
  
Catherine had just finished with the animals in the stable and, after cleaning up, she decided to go and keep Dorothy company in the shop. When Cathy got there, Dorothy immediately sent her to get a pail of water.  
  
Dorothy was working on a table in the back when she heard the bell on the door ring throughout the shop. Taking off her work gloves, she went around to the front. She was really surprised to see Quatre there again only this time with a friend. Both had thier backs to her so she had to clear her throat to get their attention. They turned around rather quickly.  
  
"Mr. Winner, it's a pleasure to see you again. And you must be Mr. Barton." She said, greeting them both  
  
"Yes, I am Mr. Barton. I need my horse's bridle repaired. Might I ask how you knew who I was?" Trowa said as Dorothy moved around the counter to take the bridle from him. She smiled at Quatre and he, in reurn, smiled back.  
  
"Um.... my friend told me about you this morning." Replied Dorothy as she began to work on the worn strap. Trowa looked a little surprised when he saw her doing the work. He turned to Quatre and raised an eyebrow in silent question. Quatre shrugged his shoulders in response.  
  
"Who is the friend that told you about me?" Trowa asked her. But before she could respond, Catherine walked in through the back door carrying a pail of water. She set it down and looked up at Trowa.  
  
"I'm the one who told them about you, sir." Catherine said, with a slight smile. Quatre grinned at the mesmerized look on his friends face. Catherine stepped foward and offered her hand to Trowa. "Hi, my name's Catherine. Cathy's fine though." Trowa took her hand and shook it, looking like he would never let go.  
  
"And I'm Trowa Barton, it's a pleasure to meet you. Don't you work at the Inn?" He asked, letting her hand go, seemingly reluctant to do so.  
  
"Well, my father owns it so I help out sometimes..." Trowa and Catherine exited the shop and continued their conversation outside. Quatre turned to Dorothy and smiled broadly.  
  
"I think they hit it off quite well." He said, walking over to where Dorothy was working.  
  
"He better come back for his bridle." She replied with a slight smile and continued to work.  
  
"Where's your father?" Asked Quatre, striving to continue the conversation.  
  
"He went to the city on some buisness about one of his ships returning. He'll be gone for a month in the least and I'm stuck with running the shop. There you go, like brand new." Dorothy said, getting up and handing Quatre the repaired bridle. He paid the bill and bid her fairwell.  
  
"I'll see you around, Ms. Dorothy."  
  
"You know you can drop the Miss. Dorothy's fine." She replied, getting a bit annoyed with the whole miss thing.  
  
"Alright Dorothy. If you demand that I drop the formalities then I'll do the same. Quatre's fine, as well."  
  
"Bye then, Quatre. Hope to see you around here soon." And with a final wave Quatre was gone and was walking toward the town. She watched as Catherine and Trowa said goodbye and Quatre waiting for his friend to catch up with him. She sighed thoughtfully.  
  
%%  
  
"So Trowa, who's the one whose smitten now, eh?" Quatre teased his friend when they were out of earshot. Trowa glared at him. "Heero's glare is much better than yours."  
  
"Well, that's all he ever does. Glare and threaten to kill people. Anyway, I think I'll stay around here for awhile instead of leaving as planned." Trowa replied, looking at the ground. It was now Quatre's turn to jest at his friend.  
  
"Ha! Mr. Always-silent Barton had finally found a match. Tell me, what do you think the people back home would say? Shame Duo's cursed, he would have a field day with this bit of news."  
  
"Quatre, you're getting just as bad as that braided baka. Watch out, you could be next in line for that evil Wizard. By the way, have you told Dorothy that you're a Prince?"  
  
"Um... no. I haven't really spent that much time with her and besides, I doubt she would believe me. I mean would you?" Quatre responded, his voice losing its spark. Trowa patted his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, you just gotta find the right moment. And you're not alone in this because I have to tell Cathy that I'm a Count. Though she might be more inclined to believe that than if I told her I was a Prince." Trowa mused.  
  
"See? You have it easier than I do. The right moment? I can just see this. 'Dorothy, I love you, will you marry me. Oh, by the way, I'm a Prince.' That'll work real well." Quatre replied sarcastically. Getting down on one knee to complete the demonstration. Trowa chuckled and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Not like that, but I think you should tell her before you confess your love and offer of marriage. Or wait till after, it's up to you. But if she really loves you, she'll believe you without question."  
  
"Do you really think that?"  
  
"Think? Nah, I know it." Trowa said with a grin. Quatre smiled back and the pair continued on toward town.  
  
%%  
  
Duo put down the mirror and gazed into the fire. Someone had just passed the outskirts of his castle. Luckily, they didn't come to close or they would have to stay here for awhile. He picked it up again.  
  
"Show me the town." He commanded it. Duo waited while the image appeared and cleared. Looking into it, he studied the people thoughtfully until two caught his eye. He stared at them with wide eyes.  
  
"Aw crap! What the hell are Quatre and Trowa doing here? Great, next I'll probably have Heero and Wufei. Uhhhh, I hate my life." Said the braided boy, putting his head into his hand and muttering about strange friends. He was startled from his miseries by a feeling that someone was in the room.  
  
Slowly, he sat up in his armchair and took the throwing kinfe from the side arm. Moving with lightening speed, he stood up and flung the knife into the spot where he estimated the person was. Duo was rewarded with a faint grunt and Heero Yuy walked out of the shadows, tossing the knife back to its owner. Duo groaned when he saw who it was.  
  
"Your aim is lacking." Heero stated as he sat down next to Duo.  
  
"Is not. I meant to hit you where I did and what are you doing here?" Duo said defensively.  
  
"I came to see how the curse was going." Heero responded in his normal monotone. Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Bull Shit! You're here 'cause of Relena. And don't try to tell me that its only cause you want to kill her. Everyone knows you care about her. Just in case you really wanted to know, it hasn't changed in the year that I've had it." Duo said. Heero looked slightly uncomfortable at the mention of Relena's name.  
  
"Hn. Where is Relena?" Heero asked giving Duo the infamous death glare.  
  
"Somewhere around here cleaning like always. Don't you even try to take her away, Heero. What would I do without a cook and someone to keep the castle clean?" Duo replied, giving Heero a cup of tea.  
  
"Hn." Heero said, taking the cup from Duo.  
  
"So... how's Wufei been doing?" Duo asked, taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"Married." Duo nearly choked on his tea at what Heero had said.  
  
"Wu-man? Married? The world is coming to an end. So who is the poor woman that married him?" Duo asked, eager like a young child at Christmas. Now it was Heero's turn to roll his eyes.  
  
"Her name is Sally and trust me, she can give Wufei a run for his money. She knows how to handle him." Heero said with a smirk forming around his mouth. Duo just blinked his surprise and raised a questioning eyebrow. "I visited Wufei."  
  
"Oh. Quatre and Trowa are here in the village." Duo said, resuming drinking his tea.  
  
"I know. I've been following Quatre since he ran away from his kingdom. I knew Trowa would soon follow." Heero stated calmly. Duo looked up at him, a bit surprised.  
  
"Why did Quatre run away?"  
  
"Arranged Marriage. Trowa was the only one to figure that Quatre would come here." Heero replied, glaring at Duo for making him talk more than his daily quota. Duo just laughed.  
  
"Well, he found him so why don't they go home?" Duo asked, refilling his cup.  
  
"Check your mirror." Duo looked a bit puzzled as he commanded the mirror to show his two friends. He found Trowa leaning on a counter talking the red haired girl behind it with a slight smile on his usually stoic face. Quatre was outside, absently staring up at the stars with a dreamy look on his face. Duo burst out laughing as he put the mirror down.  
  
"Oh my God! Hahahahahahahaha! Both of them are in love. That is so funny!" Duo laughed, but stopped when he got a major death glare from Heero. "What? You have to admit it is funny."  
  
"Maxwell, you of all people shouldn't laugh. Considering the fact that your existance depends on love." The grin faded from his face and his eyes became dull.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Heero. Thanks for stopping by. Relena's probably in the kitchen if you want to talk to her. If you see Quatre and Trowa tell them I said hi and that I hope their happy." Duo said thickly as Heero got up to leave. He slumped down in his chair and went back to staring into the fire.  
  
"Hn." Heero left the room and went in search of Relena.  
  
%%  
  
Two Weeks Later...   
  
The girls had managed to run the house and shop normally since their father had left. Catherine had visited often to help and share with them the village gossip. Most of it was about Trowa and how handsome and kind he was. Quatre hadn't been anywhere near the shop since that day when he came with Trowa. Dorohy was begining to get slightly depressed even though Hilde and Catherine both tried to reassure her that it was nothing.  
  
One day, after Dorothy had closed the shop and went to help Hilde with dinner, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I wonder who that could be." Hilde mused, looking up from the oven. "Dorothy, could you get the door please?"  
  
Outside was a very nervous Quatre, battling with his mind wethere or not he should've come. His side with manners told him that he had no buisness there but, his other side told him to go ahead cause he said that he would stop by to visit. He was just about to turn and leave when the door opened. He was struck dumb by the girl framed in the doorway.  
  
It was Dorothy and she looked so beautiful. Her face was glowing and the wisps of hair that had come out of the bun framed her delicate face. Quatre could scarce breathe at the vision before him. He suddenly remembered where he was and brought himself out of the dream state.  
  
"Quatre, " said Dorothy, surprise clear in her voice, "Um... what are you doing here?"  
  
"To tell the honest truth, I don't know myself. I haven't seen you in awhile so I came here to see how you were." Quatre replied, deciding that the truth was best. Dorothy seemed to take his words into careful consideration or she was just thinking. Anyway, she realized she was being awfully rude.  
  
"Have you eaten yet, Quatre?" she asked. He shook his head, no. "Would you like to join us for dinner then?"  
  
Quatre's eyes widened in honest surprise. He hadn't expected to get such an offer and stood there with his mouth agape. At Dorothy's giggle and raised eyebrow, he responded, "Yes, I would love to, if it's not too much trouble."  
  
"Haha. Quatre, if it was, I wouldn't have offered." She laughed at his sheepish grin and invited him inside. "Sit and make yourself comfortable, I have to go and help my sister." With that, Dorothy went off in the direction of the what he supposed was the kitchen.  
  
"That took a long time, who was at the door?" Hilde asked, as she tossed a salad. She gave her sister a questioning look when she noticed the state of excitement she was in. "Well, who got you so excited?"  
  
"It's him, Hilde, Quatre Winner. I hope you don't mind terribly, but I invited him to dinner." Dorothy said, practically dancing around the room. Hilde laughed as her sister hugged herself and spun around in circles. Dorothy smiled a broad grin and continued to express her happiness. Hilde grabbed hold of her arm to stop her from making herself dizzy.  
  
"Woah, ok ok, calm down Dorothy, before you make yourself sick. That wouldn't be a good impression on him. And of course I don't mind having another one for dinner. You know I always make extra. Now, go out there and keep him company and I'll set the table don't worry." Hilde said, hugging her sister and then shoving her out the door into the family room. Smiling to herself, Hilde finished the preperations for dinner.  
  
Quatre hadn't gotten up from where he was sitting to look at the pictures on the wall by the door to the kitchen. He heard giggling and laughing from behind the door and shook his head at the antics of girls. He standing right in front of the door when it swung open and a laughing blond figure was shoved right into him. He caught her before she fell to the ground.  
  
Still laughing, Dorothy looked up into Quatre's face. "Hi Quatre, sorry bout that. Hilde has a sense of humor." She then realized that she was still in his arms. She removed herseld from his embrace and hastily fixed her skirts to hide her embarrassment. At Quatre's laugh she looked up with a quizzical look. "What?"  
  
"Oh, you should have seen your face. It was so red." Quatre choke out, holding his sides from laughing so hard. He stopped at the glare he recieved. "Um... sorry, that was very rude of me." He apologized, looking down at his feet.  
  
"It's alright, I really didn't mind." Dorothy replied, friendly punching him on the shoulder. Quatre looked up and grinned. She put a casual arm around his shoulders and steered him into the Dining Room.  
  
Hilde had already been there because the table was set, the candles lit, and most of the food on it. Dorothy sat down and motioned for Quatre to take the seat next to her. He sat down just as Hilde came in with the last dish. She sat down across from Dorothy and said grace before serving the meal. Quatre jumped up at once to help her.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Winner..." She started to thank him but he interrupted her.  
  
"Please, just Quatre." She raised an eyebrow at the request for informalities but nodded all the same.  
  
"Quatre, in case my sister forgot to tell you, I'm Hilde. How long do you and your friend intend to stay in the village?" Hilde asked him, as they started the meal.  
  
"Dorothy did neglect to tell me your name. I'm not sure how long I will stay but, judging by how well he likes Catherine, I think Trowa will stay for a bit." He winked suggestively, "Is there only the two of you and your father?"  
  
"No, our Mother died a few years ago and Sally, the eldest, is married to Wufei." Dorothy replied, eating her salad. Quatre nearly choked on the wine he had been drinking.  
  
"Wufei... Chang?" He asked, looking very surprised. The girls both looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah, why? Do you know him?" Dorothy asked, eyebrows raised. Quatre looked down at his plate.  
  
"Um... yes... we... uh... knew eachother at school." Quatre said, beginning to get uncomfortable. Searching for a subject, he finally found one. "Do you know about the curse in this kingdom?"  
  
"What curse?" asked Hilde. Dorothy turned to him with an interested look on her face. Quatre inwardly sighed with relief.  
  
"Well, the Crown Prince, Duo Maxwell, had become a bit foolish and just a little over a year ago a Wizard cursed him. If a girl hadn't come to love him with never seeing him and agree to marry him by his 21st birthday then everyone he truely loved would die, leaving him alone. He hasn't left his castle in the forest since that fateful day. Some say that he was turned into a horrible beast, others say that he became terribly deformed. But no one knows for sure because he sits in his castle and never comes out and he probably won't. Not for another two years when the curse will either be broken or fulfilled." Quatre told the story and added the last bit of fantasy for effect and to keep up with the rumors. He, as Duo's friend, knew that he was in a normal and quite handsome human form. He didn't come out of his castle for fear of killing everyone. "He now calls himself 'Shinigami'. Which is Japanese for 'the God of Death'."  
  
The girls were in awe of the story and couldn't believe what they were hearing. Hilde was the first to break the silence. "A load of dung. I'm gonna have to see it to believe it. And besides, if he doesn't come out of his castle then how is he supposed to meet someone to break the spell? Ridiculous. I would give him a piece of my mind and lash his hide. And what is this with killing all the people he loves? That's not just making him suffer but also killing innocents. I should hurt that stupid wizard!" Hilde finished he tirade. Dorothy just shook her head almost in shame at her sister's outburst. Quatre laughed.  
  
"You make some very good points, Hilde. The only problem is the castle is somewhere deep in the woods. You would probably be eaten by wolves before you found it and the Wizard is in some remote part of the world unknown to man." Quatre said. She would be a perfect match for that braided baka. Shame I couldn't get the two to meet. Quatre thought to himself as Hilde snorted.  
  
Dinner ended soon after and Quatre insisted that he help clean in return for the wonderful meal. They talked of many things over tea and then he took his leave of the two sisters with promises to come back soon. %%  
  
Quatre was naught 2 minutes away from the cottage when he saw a large shadow descend upon him from behind. Immediately thinking it was a robber, he bagan to struggle until a voice broke the silence of the night.  
  
"Master Quatre, please, calm down." Said the man who had a strong grip on the squirming boy. Quatre stopped trying to get away ans turned around to face the man in surprise.  
  
"Rashid? What on Earth are you doing here?" Quatre asked, mouth agape at seeing him there. Rashid was the General of the Maganaucs (sp?), the army in Quate's kingdom, he was also the person who had practically raised him and one of Quatre's dearest friends.  
  
"This was the last place to look, Master Quatre. I had figured you would come here when you first left, but I gave Count Barton a few weeks head start. That would give you some time to calm down and rethink things out." Rashid replied, looking fondly at the shorter boy.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Rashid! You don't know how much this means to me." Quatre said, giving Rashid a hug and brilliant smile.  
  
"Master Quatre, do not thank me yet for I came here to take you back. Your father is not pleased and he will come to get you himself. He is only a few days behind me." Rashid interrupted, looking very sorry at what he was sent to do. Quatre stepped back, looking horrified at the prospect of his father coming after him. That was not good. "Please, come with me before your father arrives."  
  
"No, Rashid. I'm sorry, but I must stay a little while longer. Then I shall return." Quatre replied, shaking his head for emphasis.  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"Come here, Rashid. I want to show you something." Quatre lead him to the cottage and stopped by a window where he could see Dorothy. "See that blond girl? Well, I want to marry her. I know what you'll say: My father won't approve. I don't care cause I'm in love and I'm pretty sure she feels the same."  
  
"I am happy for you but, does she know that you are a prince and heir to the throne of a large and powerful kingdom?" Asked Rashid, looking at the young man next to him.  
  
"No, I just haven't found the right moment to tell her, that's all. But, soon I will let her know everything about me. Trust me Rashid, she's the one." Quatre said, slipping off into a mesmerized daze. Rashid made up his mind to support the boy in his decision.  
  
"Well then, Master Quatre." started Rashid as he pulled Quatre away from the window. "Screw your father and his ideas. Marry the girl if your that much in love."  
  
"Thank you, Rashid, that's one piece of advice that I am most willing to take."  
  
"I will delay your father if I can. But, still, I would keep a low profile. I must take my leave of you. Until we meet again, Master Quatre." Rashid said as he shook Quate's hand disappeared into the night.  
  
Quatre waited until he could no longer see Rashid before going back to the inn. Upon entering his room he found Trowa reading a book in an armchair near the fire. His friend looked up at him when he heard the door close. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're home later than usual. I was beginning to get somewhat worried. Most of the time you're back just after dusk." Trowa said, putting down his book, waiting for an explanation. Quatre sat down in the chair next to him.  
  
"Yeah well, thanks for the concern, Dad." Quatre replied sarcastically, being in no mood for the light banter. "I had an unexpected visitor on the road." The amused look left Trowa's face and he became completely serious.  
  
"What visitor? Are you alright? Who was it?" Trowa asked persistantly, sounding a trifle worried. Quatre just snorted.  
  
"It was just Rashid coming to warn me that my father is on his way here." He replied lightly, tracing random patterns on the arm of the chair. Trowa visibly relaxed at Rashid's name but tensed slightly at the prospect of the King coming here. He groaned at the thought.  
  
"Oh great, just what we needed right now. When is he expected to be here or in the immediate vicinity?"  
  
"Rashid wasn't exactly foward about that. He said that my father was a few days behind him. So we're looking at midweek." Quatre replied.  
  
"So, that'll give us some time to get away from here..." Trowa started but was cut off by Quatre.  
  
"I am not leaving Trowa. Not till I explain things to Dorothy. What would she think if I just disappeared off the face of the planet while the King happen to be in town. She's smarter than that and I want to tell her." Quatre said, getting a little too passionate with his words for Trowa's liking. Oh no, now I'll never get him away from here. He groaned mentally.  
  
"Well, could you just tell her that you have to go away for a few days on buisness?" Trowa asked, hopefully trying to supply some new and plausible options for his friend.  
  
"That would work, but where would I go that's close by and I could hide?" Quatre asked, looking doubtful. Trowa thought for a moment and then one place came to mind. He hated to think about it but it was the only place where no one would ever think to look.  
  
"Duo's castle." He responded simply and continued before Quatre could object. "I know that you don't want to go there but it's the only place where no one would think to look for you. Think about that and you know that Duo would be only too happy to accomadate you... us." Quatre didn't want to admit it but Trowa was right. He nodded his assent and Trowa smiled.  
  
Atleast I will be able to explain somethings to Dorothy. Quate thought.  
  
Somewhere deep in the forest, several birds were startled by a very loud and unexpected shout.  
  
"Woohoo! Finally, I'm gonna have some company!"  
  
%%  
  
The day after he and Trowa decided on a final course of action Quatre went to go and see Dorothy in the evening. When he got there they were just finishing with an early dinner so it was a good thing that he had already eaten.  
  
"Oh, hi Quatre. What are you doing around here?" Asked Dorothy when she saw him at their door.  
  
"Um... well I kinda needed to talk to you 'bout something." He mumbled a bit incoherently. Dorothy just raised her eyebrows but stepped aside to let him in anyway. They two of them were alone in the familyroom as Hilde was off an some task of her own. Quatre avoided the subject that would inevitibly have to be brought up with pleasantries and small talk. He was about to begin the long and involved story that he had concocted but was interrupted by the untimely entrance of a very distressed Zechs.  
  
Hilde came rushing out of the kitchen when she heard her father's voice calling his two girls to him. Quatre stood in the corner feeling slightly out of place. But only for a short time as Dorothy had just introduced him and didn't elaborate since they all wanted to hear what had happened during Zechs' travels. They all sat down as he began his tale.  
  
"I had gotten to town relativlely easy with little trouble on the road. When I got there the ship that had returned to port was in great disrepair and I was forced to have it scrapped. She was no longer and probably would never be seaworthy. Most of the crew was lost at sea during all the storms that they had encountered and those men that had survived wanted nothing to do with the sea or sailing ever again. So, after a few days of rest and some more supplies, I left for home empty handed. The journey had been pointless and fruitless. I should never have gone."  
  
"Yes, but Father," Hilde said looking at her father with a confused face, "you have returned with a new steed and a pair of black roses. If you had no money, where did they come from?"  
  
Zechs gave her a very sad look with a trembling lower lip. "That, Beauty, is what I have to tell you. I got lost in the Great Forest on my way back and I came upon this castle." Hilde rolled her eyes when her father called her Beauty again and Quatre had a look of dread at the mention of the castle. "It was getting dark and I did not want to be in the forest at night. Not with the wolves and things in there, at least. So I went into the castle and there was a meal all laid out for me and freshly made bed in the corner of the room. I ate the food and slept in the bed and the next morning when I went outside, a different horse was saddled and ready to leave at a moment's notice, so I left. And as I was riding out towards the gates I saw these black roses and I remembered my promise to you so I picked two. Then the sky got all dark and a booming voice asked me why I picked them without asking and I told him that it was for my two daughters, Beauty and Dorothy. He then told me that I had to give him one of you for my inept mind otherwise he would kill us all."  
  
When Zechs finished he looked close to tears and so did Dorothy. Hilde snorted and once more rolled her eyes all though she looked a little more serious than before. Quatre, on the other hand, was trying to hold in his laughter. Both girls noticed this and looked at him with hurt expressions, particularly Dorothy. Hilde grew a little angry at this.  
  
"Quatre! Why on earth do you think this is amusing. It is no laughing matter." Dorothy said, her eyes welling up with tears at the thought of this betrayal. Hilde had to keep from smacking the young blond man.  
  
Quatre's mind was quickly working to come up with some excuse that would save him from this predicament. Though he didn't have to think long because they were interrupted by a sharp and quick knock on the door. Hilde went to answer it and Trowa's voice met his ears.  
  
"Hilde, where's Quatre? I need to speak with him immediately." Trowa said. He was speaking rapidly while trying to recover his breath. "It's most important."  
  
"Yes, he's right inside. Come on in." Hilde brought Trowa into the room and his eyes stopped on Quatre.  
  
"Quatre, you have to come with me now." Trowa said and by the looks of it he was trying to get something through to Quatre without anyone else's knowledge. Unfortuneately, Quatre didn't quite get the hint.  
  
"What is it, Trowa?" Quatre asked, looking slightly confused at the antics of his friends. Trowa let out an exasperated sigh. Ta hell with Quatre wanting to tell her himself. We have no time. Trowa thought to himself.  
  
"Your father got here earlier than even Rashid expected and he will be here soon to fetch you." Quatre looked ready to faint. Zechs had disappeared somewhere and Hilde and Dorothy were glancing back and forth between the two boys.  
  
"How long do we have till he comes here?" Quatre asked, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Few hours, if we're lucky." Trowa replied still standing in the doorway. Hilde had enough of the guessing games.  
  
"As much as I hate to interrupt, would one of you mind explaining what exactly is going on here?"  
  
"It's a long story..." Quatre started, but Trowa cut in.  
  
"Best make it short, Quatre, we have little time."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know..." He was once again cut off as Catherine walked in the room. Hilde and Dorothy gave her a warning look and she sat down without saying any thing. Quatre continued. " This all has to start with the fact that I'm a Prince." Hilde eyed widened in surprise, Catherine gasped, and Dorothy had to grab onto the table to keep from falling over. "More specifically, a runaway Prince. My Father had planned an arranged marriage. I objected, ranaway, and Trowa came after me. Now, my father has figured out where I've been hiding and has come for me." He waited to here the reaction. Trowa had flinched when Quatre mentioned him, he was hoping that they could keep him out of this. Catherine was giving him a look.  
  
"Um... Trowa? If he's a Prince, what're you?" Catherine asked, her tone clearly stating that only the truth would work and there was no way he could get out of it. Quatre grinned at his friend's position.  
  
"Count." He muttered looking down at his feet and hoping that that would be all that was directed to him.  
  
"You're a Count... woah... Count Trowa Barton. It has a nice ring to it." Catherine said, smiling at him. Trowa sighed inwardly with relief. She'd taken it better than expected. Dorothy was a little more surprised.  
  
"You're a... a... Pr...Prince? Woah... I don't feel so good." Dorothy stammered once it finally sunk in and then she fainted. Hilde glared at him and then relaxed into a small smile.  
  
"Now will you tell me why you were laughing before, Quatre?" Hilde asked him while trying to bring Dorothy back to conciousness.  
  
"Oh well... it's just that I know D... the owner of the castle. And that is where I was going to hide while my father was in the area." Quatre replied and at Trowa's confused look he explained it to him. "Their father picked two of the black roses." Trowa groaned.  
  
"Oh great... so which one of you are going?" Trowa asked looking at Hilde and the newly awoken Dorothy. She was a little too dazed to get a straight answer but her sister had already made up her mind.  
  
"I'm gonna go and talk with this owner of the castle and find out what his problem is." Hilde replied getting up from her sister's side since she seemed to be alright.  
  
"Hm, now that that's settled, I think we best be on our way, Quatre. Your father will have figured out where you will have gone by now. It's a small village and everyone is eager to talk." Trowa said moving out of Hilde's way as she left the room muttering about annoying dimwits who were too defensive of silly things. Trowa could only assume that she was referring to Duo.  
  
"You're not go too, Trowa?" Catherine asked, looking a little disappointed when he affirmed it.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid I must. The king know who I am but don't worry, I'll be back. And I need to ask you to kindly cover for us if he might waltz into the inn looking for us." Trowa replied and Catherine nodded in response. She looked at Quatre and Dorothy and silently gestured to Trowa.  
  
"I'll just wait for you outside then, Quatre." Trowa and Catherine left the room and collided with Hilde who was on her way out the front door. The three of them went outside and Catherine said her good byes and left for the village. Hilde and Trowa fell to talking about the curse on the castle oblivious to what was going on inside.  
  
  
  
"Dorothy, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. I just didn't know how." Quatre said, sitting down in the chair next to Dorothy and took her hand in his. "Please forgive me."  
  
" Oh Quatre," She sighed, "I could never be upset with you. I don't care wether or not you are a Prince." At hearing her words, Quatre visibly relaxed and continued to the next step.  
  
"Look, I understand that we haven't known each other all that long but it was enough for me to fall in love with you. When my father is far away from here and I come back I would like to know if you would marry me." Quatre confessed, hope brimming with love in his eyes. Dorothy looked very surprised at his sudden confession and yet she felt bitter because he did not want his father to meet her.  
  
"Am I not worthy enough to meet your father now, Quatre?" She asked him, trying not to sound hurt. Quatre seemed to be taken aback by her question as though he thought the answer obvious.  
  
"Dorothy, that is not what I meant by asking to wait until after he left. He would never approve of us, love or not. He would take me away back home with a threat and he would try to buy you off. I don't care what he or the court would think, Dorothy, and I won't return there without you by my side." He explained, desperation and pleading evident in his tone. Dorothy's sheild broke and came close to tears.  
  
"I love you, too, Quatre and of course I will wait to marry you." She said, throwing herself in his arms. Quatre had a huge grin on his face as a wave of relief washed over him. He held her close to him and felt as if he were in heaven. **  
  
"Aren't you going to pack anything?" Trowa asked Hilde while they were waiting for Quatre and Dorothy to emerge from the house. Hilde just looked at him and snorted.  
  
"No. It's not my fault that the idiot is so overprotective of a few flowers. Since he demanded on not very nice terms that I go, he can bear all of the expenses as well." She replied, making sure the straps on her horse's bridle were tight enough. Trowa's mouth quirked up in a seldom seen smirk.  
  
Quatre was right. She would do very well for Duo. Life should be interesting in the castle. He thought to himself as Quatre and Dorothy came out the door, both looking very happy.  
  
Trowa climbed up on his horse and waited for the goodbyes to be said and done.  
  
Dorothy hugged her sister. "You take care of yourself while you're at that dreadful castle. Don't cause too much trouble." Dorothy said smiling and giving a broad wink to Hilde. Hilde got on her horse and took the small meal her sister had prepared for her.  
  
"Don't worry, Dorothy. He'll be so sick of me that he'll have me thrown out." Hilde laughed, blue eyes twinkling with mischief and mirth. Dorothy turned to Quatre.  
  
"I'll be right here when you return. Take care of yourself and my sister when your there." She said, hugging him tightly until he couldn't breathe. Quatre was the last to get on his horse and turned and waved good bye as they set off towards the forest. Dorothy waited until they were out of sight before she let the tears and sadness show in her eyes.  
  
%%  
  
During the trip Quatre, Trowa, and Hilde did not speak except to make some inane comment on the forest. It took longer than expected to reach the castle so they camped at the base of a large oak tree. They woke early in the morning and set off once again in silence. The group reached the castle around midday and slowly they made their way through the gates. Leaving their horses in the stables, they walked towards the front doors.  
  
Inside the castle it was very dark and very quiet. The trio looked around them and stopped in the center of the large entrance hall. Hilde was looking at it in awe while the other two were merely reaquainting themselves with their friend's dwelling. The quiet seemed almost eerie, like it didn't belong there. Quatre and Trowa soon felt it.  
  
"Is it always this quiet in here?" Hilde asked her companions. They shook their heads in a negative.  
  
"Actually, Duo usually likes to make a lot of noise. This is most abnormal behavoir for him." Trowa replied. Quatre and Hilde both looked at him.  
  
"Um... maybe he's just being shy. He hasn't had many visitors." Quatre suggested half heartedly. Trowa gave him an incredulous look.  
  
"Duo is the most annoying and outgoing person we know. He tries the patience of a saint. He has no reason to be silent... I think that he is up to something." Trowa said, looking around the hall suspiciously.  
  
"I guess you're right. He was always the one for showing off and making dramatic entrances. No doubt that he'll do one now, especailly with a lady here." He said, looking around the room as well. .  
  
"Well he better get down here soon, cause I am not about to wait at his leisure when I was practically forced into coming here. And I have some things to talk with him about." She said, raising her voice slightly so it echoed in the empty hall and glaring at thin air. Trowa and Quatre were trying not laugh at the thought of this small common girl yelling at Duo. Though someone did laugh and it wasn't one of them.  
  
"Hahahahaha... Well, I'm here now, actually I've been here for quite awhile, so why don't you tell me those things now." Said a voice that seemed to float on the air all around them. Trowa rolled his eyes and Quatre muttered something about an invisibility spell under his breath. Hilde looked very confused.  
  
"Where are you?" She asked to the disembodied voice. Quatre and Trowa snuck out and were on their way to the kitchen. The voice chuckled.  
  
"That is because I am all around you." It replied, whispering into her left ear. "But that is all besides the point, Beauty." The voice was louder and coming from infront of her.  
  
"Ugh! My name is not Beauty." She told him, sounding digusted with it. The voice seemed to falter for a moment.  
  
"But isn't that what your father calls you? He said he had two daughters: Dorothy was blond and Beauty has black hair. So unless my eyes decieve me, you are Beauty."  
  
"My father is a senile middle aged man who thinks that my name is Beauty. Though God knows why considering I don't have any. But my name is Hilde." She said crossing her arms and then pondering the last bit of what she had said. She could almost sense him frowning at her words. Guess he thought I was some rare beauty instead of a common peasant. Too bad for him.  
  
"Um... ok Hilde. Welcome to my humble abode. I hope that you will be happy here for the duration of your stay."  
  
"This is far from humble and while I am on that I think I should bring some things to light. How stupid were you to piss off a wizard. Now, not only do you live in misery but also all the people you love and your stupidity endangered their lives..." She was interrupted by the voice.  
  
"I am quite aware of that, thankyou. I have had many hours to think about it." He snapped, hoping it would scare her into silence. But no such luck for him, she would not be deterred.  
  
"... And how are you supposed to break this curse if you stay inside your castle the entire time? You are far too overprotective of simple flowers... I mean c'mon a life for a rose. That is absolutely ridiculous. You need to learn some common sense and rethink your life."  
  
"Is there anything else you see wrong with what I have done with my life? No? Good. You're very brave to be yelling at a Prince... I could easily kill you."  
  
"That would not be very honorable, killing a poor, innocent girl. Especially when she can't see you to fight back." Hilde replied nonchalantly, taking on a simpering voice. To her surprise, instead of being angry, he started laughing.  
  
"Have you been hangin' with Wu-man or something? The whole honor thing sounds just like him."  
  
"Who is Wu-man?"  
  
"Wufei... Chang. No one you would know. Nobility, ya know."  
  
"Really? And where is this Wufei now and how do you know him?" Hilde asked deciding that now was not the moment to tell him that she knew him or to show her surprise at finding that out.  
  
"He's Lord of the northern section of my Kingdom. I've known him since we were kids. He's married to someone now... Sally, I think. Poor woman." Now it was Hilde's turn to laugh and laugh she did until she fell to the floor clutching her side. The prince was perplexed at her response.  
  
"I think you mean poor Wufei. Sally's probably mad as a wet hen that he didn't tell he was a Lord before they got married. Ooooo, I really feel bad for him. Sally's very strong willed." Hilde said, after recovering from her laughter.  
  
"How do you know Wufei and Sally? Their nobility and you're a peasant."  
  
"You know so little about your friends. Sally came from a family of wealth when Wufei met her and then her family fell into hard times and lost their fortune. But he still married her."  
  
"And how would you know all of this?"  
  
"Sally's my sister." Hilde replied, relishing in the stunned silence of the Prince.  
  
"Um.... ok... Wait a minute... Wufei didn't marry in his class. That's strange, unless, he's in love. Am I the only one of my friends that's not?" Duo said more to himself than to her. That was when Quatre and Trowa decided to reappear.  
  
"Being in love is not as bad as you make it out to be Duo." Quatre replied with Trowa nodding in the background.  
  
"Quatre, Trowa! Damn, it's good to see you guys again. You coulda come sooner ya know." Duo said as he spotted his friends and completely ingnoring what Quatre had said.  
  
"Yes, well Father has kept me busy with things concerning the Kingdom." Quatre replied, evasively. Trowa just shrugged keeping the details to his whereabouts to himself. Hilde stood off to the side and listened to their conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I heard about you're arranged marriage and the whole running away thing."  
  
"How did you know that?" Quatre asked him. You could sense that Duo shrugged.  
  
"Heero dropped in for a visit. He's been following you since you left. He also visited Wufei... he got married."  
  
"Yeah, I know that. I shoulda known that he would be around." Quatre muttered to himself, shaking his head.  
  
"How do you know that Wu-man got married? I only knew cause Heero told me."  
  
Quatre was too busy contemplating things so Trowa answered for him. "Dorothy and Hilde are his wife's sisters. Apparently, they've known him for quite awhile." Hilde confirmed this and Quatre stopped muttering and rejoined the conversation.  
  
"Duo, I had Relena prepare rooms for us, so could you show us to them?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Uh... Quat, you kinda can't see me. It would be a bit hard to follow me."  
  
"You could take off the Invisibility spell that you have around yourself." Trowa supplied, Quatre turned his snickers into a cough and Hilde looked up from staring at the floor.  
  
"I can't do that! No one's supposed to see me." The Prince replied hastily, sounding a bit panicked. Trowa and Quatre looked at him incredulously.  
  
"Duo, it wouldn't be breaking the rules. We all know what you look like anyway." Quat said, pointing out the other side of the debate. Duo rushed around and stood in between Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"Yeah you do, but she doesn't." He hissed, but Hilde heard it anyway.  
  
"He's right ya know." She said. "We'll have to find another way to follow him."  
  
"You could just be your normal self and we can follow your voice." Trowa suggested.  
  
"Right, very funny Trowa. I'll get you back for that one." Duo said, then a few seconds later a white ball with black clouds on the inside appeared. "Follow this and I will show you to your rooms."  
  
Duo brought them to their rooms. Quatre and Trowa were staying in the East Wing on the second in floor in very large and impressive rooms. Quatre's had an Arabic motif with different shades of khaki and blue and Trowa's looked like a Jungle with all the different shades of green. They stayed to freshen up before dinner which left Hilde and Duo alone.  
  
Hilde continued to follow the small ball of floating light to the West Wing of the Castle. On the way there she tried to come up with a conversation.  
  
"So what do you look like anyway?" She asked him as they passed several suits of armor that whispered in the shadows. The ball stopped short for a moment before continuing on.  
  
"That would be against the rules of the curse." Duo replied.  
  
"Not really. I'm not supposed to see you, it didn't say anything about your hair or eye color." Hilde said promptly, hoping that he would tell her somethings about himself. The ball paused once more as if considering the odds then went on again.  
  
"I guess you're right on that count... If you really want to know I guess I could tell you that much." At Hilde's nod he continued. "I have brown hair and violet eyes."  
  
"Violet eyes? You gotta be kidding me. That is a really rare color to have... Sure you're not pulling my leg? I don't suppose you have a picture of yourself around here."  
  
"Nope, can't help you there. All pictures of me disappeared when my lovely curse was put into effect. Same with mirrors."  
  
"Why mirrors?"  
  
"'Cause even if I have an Invisibility spell on you can still see my reflection in a mirror. If you really want one I could get it for you."  
  
"Why would I want a mirror?" Hilde asked, snorting derisively. The ball paused for a second at the question before moving on.  
  
"Because most girls do... speaking of which, did you bring anything with you?"  
  
"No, I'm not like most girls."  
  
"Alright, well, I'll just have to send Relena to get some dresses for you. Blue's your best color right?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know that?"  
  
"When people mistake you for a girl it helps to know one's colors. Besides, blue would best go with your eyes."  
  
"Why would people mistake you for a girl?" Hilde asked, frowning a little in confusion.  
  
"If this curse is ever broken and you see me, you'll know why. Ah, here we are. This will be your room while you're here." The ball stopped in front of a set of double doors that opened to a large room. Hilde followed the ball inside and gasped.  
  
"This is beautiful." The room was very large with a king- sized canopy bed in cherry with matching nightstands, dresser, vanity, and a small table. The room was done in different hues of blue and smelled of lavender and jasmine. The floors were adorned with oriental rugs of blues, reds, and greens. All of the candlesticks were made of silver and the bedhangings and bedclothes were bordered with silver.  
  
"Yeah, it's very nice isn't it? I put you on the same floor as the library, it's the last room at the end of the hall. You can read whatever you like."  
  
"How did you know that I love to read?" Hilde asked, recovering from her shock at the room that was hers.  
  
"Lucky guess? I dunno, you just seemed like the type that would love books. You can go anywhere in the castle, but I must ask you not to leave the grounds. There are other things in the forest besides wolves."  
  
"And what would they be?" Hilde asked, her sarcasm returning. The ball had long since disappeared so she didn't know where Duo was until he chuckled. He was somewhere near the door.  
  
"Pixies for the most part but, since the curse has descended on my kingdom, many unseighle have moved into the forest. I know that there is a kelpie in the river." Hilde didn't know how to respond to this so she just nodded her head. "I'll leave you now so you can get settled. One more thing though... stay away from the North Wing." The door closed signaling the departure of the Prince.  
  
Hilde looked around her room once more and decided to take a nap before dinner. Settling down inbetween the dark blue silk sheets and closing the hangings around the bed, she thought about why the North Wing was off limits. She fell asleep in only minutes.  
  
When Hilde woke up, there were several different things about her room. The bedhangings were open and she was staring at her own reflection. She sat up in bed and stared the mirror that had appeared over her vanity. There was a peice of folded paper lying on the vanity so she got up and read it.  
  
Hilde,  
  
All pretty girls should have a mirror in their room. Despite wether or not they want use it. Dinner is at 6, Relena will have some things for you.  
  
Duo.  
  
Hilde smiled at the note and put it back on the vanity. A knock sounded at the door and someone bustled in behind a large pile of clothing.  
  
At first, Hilde couldn't tell what the person looked like but when they put down the pile of clothing she gasped. In front of her was a girl of around her age with honey blond hair and blue eyes. The only thing that was different was that the girl was semi-transparent.  
  
"Are you a ghost or something?" Hilde asked the girl.  
  
"No, of course not, Miss. I'm a shadow of my real self which is sleeping until the curse is broken. My name is Relena." She responded, giving a little curtsy.  
  
"Oh, well that explains a lot. Um... My name's Hilde. It's nice meeting you, Relena." Hilde said, walking over to where the clothes lay on the bed. "What are all these for?"  
  
"They're for you, Miss Hilde. The Master had them sent up to you with the mirror." Relena explained motioning to the mirror.  
  
"Just call me Hilde, ok? I'm not nobility or anything like that, just a common girl. I certainly don't need all of those dresses, especially the ornate ones. I really don't want to wear them." She said, pulling out a dress with jewels sewn into the hem.  
  
:"Oh, but you must, the Master had them sent to you and you have to wear them... He has a terrible temper and would be most offended if you did not." Relena said, almost pleadingly. But at the look Hilde was sending her, she decided to compromise. "How about you'll neither wear or get rid of the really fancy ones? Would that be alright?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose that would work. But if he asks why I am not wearing them, I will tell him the truth right out wether he likes it or not and to hell with his temper." Hilde replied looking fiercly at Relena as if daring her to argue.  
  
"That will be fine, Hilde. I think it will be good for him to have his blood stirred up. He hasn't done anything in a long time. Shall we get you dressed for dinner then?"  
  
Hilde dressed and went down to the dining room where she found Quatre and Trowa waiting for her. Apparently, Duo ate in his room and would not be joining them for meals. Dinner was a simple affair and the ice had broken, leaving everyone chatting comfortably. After the meal, Hilde made her way to the library in search of a good book.  
  
During the next week or so Hilde had become great friends with Relena and the two were often seen together as Hilde had insisted upon helping Relena with her chores. Hilde took her meals with Quatre and Trowa and spent some time in there company as well. Little was seen or heard of Duo, though she suspected that he was around somewhere in his invisible form and that the other two men met him somewhere in the North Wing often.  
  
Hilde became accustumed to her new lifestyle though she missed her family greatly. She hoped that they were doing alright without her and that things were going fine at the house. Hilde spent a lot of time reading in the gardens but no where near the roses. They still got her angry whenever she looked at them. Reminding her of her predicament there.  
  
One day, Hilde was greeted with sad news. Quatre had recieved word that his father had left the area and it was safe to return. Trowa would go with him so Hilde would be left in the castle with Relena and His Royal pain in the ass. Quatre was very sorry that he would leave her there but he had to honor his promise to Dorothy.  
  
Duo actually made his presence known by the little ball on the day they would leave.  
  
"It was great having ya guys here. Try to come again sometime soon. It gets kinda lonely." Duo said while Quatre and Trowa said their goodbyes.  
  
"It was great seeing you too, Duo. And we'll try to come back again soon." Quatre replied while Trowa nodded his head in agreement. Quatre turned to Hilde and Relena. "It was nice seeing you Relena, you're cooking is as good as ever." Relena blushed happily at the compliment. "I hate to leave you here alone Hilde, but I must honor my promise to your sister. Would you like me to tell her something?"  
  
"Yes, could you tell her that I miss her a lot and that I am doing fine? Thank you for staying with me Quatre and you too, Trowa. It was lovely knowing you and I hope we will meet again soon."  
  
"Good bye everyone!" The two men called as they got on their horses and went on their journey home.  
  
The days went by and before they knew it the seasons changed and summer had turned into autumn. Hilde spent most of her days outside the castle watching the leaves change from green to red, orange, and yellow. She helped Relena with the cooking and cleaning in the castle and Duo was seldom heard.  
  
Of course, Hilde didn't know that he was actually following her every move and was usually two steps behind her. He listened to Hilde and Relena's conversations and watched her when she read or ate. On several nights he watched her sleep deep into the night. Duo admired her strength and her will. Far before he noticed, he was in love with her. When he did figure it out, he became scared at the thought of possibly losing her and that made him watch her even more.  
  
Hilde really wanted to get to know the Prince but he was never there for her to talk to him. She was becoming very lonely even with Relena there. You can't spend day after day with the same person without craving for someone else to be with. Finally, she got fed up with it and sent a message to Duo with Relena when she went to bring him his meal. **  
  
Relena walked slowly down the hall to her Master's quarters. She balanced the tray on one hip to free a hand to knock on the door. It opened silently and she went in and put the try down on the table. She curtsied and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
Duo walked over to the table, sat down, and took the cover of the tray. The first thing he noticed was not the food but the piece of folded paper beside the steaming plate. He opened it and read the neat handwriting.  
  
To His Royal Majesty, Prince Duo,  
  
If it's not too much to ask of my captor, would you please join me for a walk in the gardens tomorrow after lunch? I will be by the large oak tree and dress warmly, it is quite chilly out.  
  
Hilde.  
  
Duo put the note down with a smile on his face and began to eat his dinner.  
  
"I wonder why she would want to walk with me? Relena is always around." He wondered outloud to himself. "Oh well, guess I shouldn't look a gifthorse in the mouth."  
  
Duo finished his meal and put the tray outside his room like always. He returned to his armchair by the fireplace and picked up his book to read. A little while later he was startled out of his world of fantasy by an unexpected voice.  
  
"Is there any point of keeping the girl here if you are going to ignore her?"  
  
Duo jumped out of seat and spun around to see Heero leaning against the widow frame. He smirked at his friend's reaction. Duo heaved a sigh and sat back down, motioning for Heero to do the same.  
  
"I am not ignoring her... she just doesn't know that." Duo said, arguing in his defense. Heero sat down in the chair next to him.  
  
"How so? From what I've seen she's either by herself or with Relena."  
  
"Ah, but things aren't always what they seem, Heero. I can't be seen when around her because that goes against the guidelines of the curse. I may not talk to her but I am with her 90% of the day." Replied Duo as he was staring into the fireplace.  
  
"Well, why can't you talk to her?" Heero asked following Duo's gaze into the fire.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't been able to talk with her since Quatre and Trowa left. I just watch her and follow her. But all the times that I am with her I just can't find anything to say." Duo said, shaking his head slightly and breaking his gaze at the fire to look at Heero.  
  
"That is something new. The might Duo Maxwell can't talk to a girl."  
  
"Oh, shutup Heero, it's not like I haven't tried. I just get all tongue- tied when she's around." Duo said, glaring at his friend.  
  
"Sounds like love to me."  
  
"Love? I am not in love. I couldn't be, I mean I hardly talk to her... It doesn't make any sense. And how would you know anyway?" Duo rambled.  
  
"I've been spending a lot of time in the land of my heritage and it has helped me see things in a different light. You can be in love with her. Look at me and Relena... whenever I am around her the only emotion I can express is indifference and sometimes anger, yet I love her." Heero explained to a dumbstruck Duo.  
  
"Duke Yuy(1), you seem almost human now. It's definately a change for the better and I think that Relena will really like the new you. But you're right, I am in love with her and I might just have a chance. She wants me to walk with her tomorrow after lumch."  
  
"Hn. I must go now. Wufei is expecting me tomorrow. Good bye Duo."  
  
"Thanks for all the help." Duo called after Heero who had jumped out the window for his departure. "Somethings will never change about that guy." **  
  
Duo met Hilde by the tree the next afternoon and the two began their walk. They became fast friends and soon a walk after lunch became customary for them. Duo and Hilde talked of many things and learned a lot of things about eachother. Some days they would just walk in silence feeling comfortable with the other's presence.  
  
Books were usually the main topic as that was the subject they had the most in common. They shared ideas, hopes, dreams, and wishes. After a time they had very few secrets that the other did not know of. Duo began to join her at meals and in the library. They often read out loud to eachother from favorite books or other writings. At the end of winter and in the beginning of spring, Hilde found herself in love with the invisible Prince. Duo had become depressed and irritable for he had less than a year to break his curse and Hilde had given him no reason to think that she wanted him for anything more than a friend  
  
One day, an offhand question from Hilde brought about a certain turn of events that would change both of their lives.  
  
They had been discussing Duo's kingdom in the library when Hilde posed a question of a very touchy subject matter.  
  
"What of your parents Duo?"  
  
"Them? They never wanted me to be King." He replied bitterly, anger and envy clear in his voice. "They wanted Solo to rule the kingdom. But he was the younger of the two so they shipped me off to war in hopes that I would get killed. They were so disappointed when I came back alive."  
  
"I'm sure that you have them wrong, Duo." Hilde said trying to comfort him. "They love just as much as your brother."  
  
"Oh what would you know?" Duo asked angrily. The ball that had signified his presence moved back toward the castle. Hilde ran to catch up to him. They entered the main hall and the ball stopped.  
  
"I know that parents always love their children no matter what they are or what they become." Hilde said, trying to catch her breath. The ball disappeared with a faint pop.  
  
"You are just a woman you have no idea what life is like. I could kill you on the spot right now! Why aren't you afraid of me?" He yelled at her from somewhere near the top of the staircase.  
  
"Haven't you read the Wizard of Oz?" She shouted back at him. "Everyone was so frightened of him and the entire time he was some old man behind a curtain!"  
  
"I AM NOT AN OLD MAN BEHIND A CURTAIN!" He screamed furiously at her.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably a munchkin behind an invisibiliy spell." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"WHAT?!" Duo hadn't caught the words but he knew she had said something else.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Just go along and pout you selfish bastard." She said back in an angry yet calm voice.  
  
ARGH! I should just kill you!" Duo yelled back and then all the doors in the hall slammed closed, signalling his departure.  
  
Several hours later Hilde was battling with herself on wether or not to apologize to him.  
  
"Doesn't that idiot know that I love him? God, I've all but yelled it in his face. Maybe that is what it will take to make him see. Yes, I shall have to go to him myself because he won't expect it." Hilde mused outloud. Just then Relena walked in the room with a pitcher of water for Hilde to clean up with before bed. Hilde got another idea.  
  
"Relena, do you know where Duo would be right now?" She asked her friend.  
  
"Yes, Hilde, the Master is usually be in his rooms. Do you need me to go get him for you?" Relena asked, while putting the pitcher on Hilde's vanity.  
  
"No, just tell me where his rooms are."  
  
"I can't do that Hilde, no one is supposed to go up there. I'm sorry."  
  
"I know that they are in the North Wing, I just don't know what floor. Please Relena, you have to tell me. It is of the upmost importance." Hilde begged until Relena agreed to tell her.  
  
"It's on the third floor. He'll be in the study so it's the fourth pair of doors on the left."  
  
"Thank you, you're a lifesaver." With a quick hug of thanks to Relena, Hilde went off in search of Duo's study. She came upon the door faster than she thought she would. Not even bothering to knock she walked into room.  
  
"Duo, we have somethings to talk about." She said into the seemingly empty room. But a startled cry and a thrown into the wall next to her head proved her wrong.  
  
"Oh my God, Hilde, you shouldn't have scared me like that. I could've killed you." Duo said, still invisible but the knife was taken out of the wall. So he was right next to her.  
  
"From what you said earlier I thought that was what you wanted." She said to him, leaning against the wall and glaring at him. The knife was dropped on the table beside the door.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I was angry and I wasn't thinking. Don't ever think that I don't l... want you here. Please forgive me?" Duo replied, sitting back down in the chair. He had almost said he loved her but he had not because he didn't know of her return feelings.  
  
"You were not wholey to blame in that. It was also my fault and I should not have overstepped my bounds. Forgive me as well?" Hilde said, walking over and sitting down in the other armchair, luckily not the one he was sitting in.  
  
"I was never mad at you, I was mad at myself." Duo replied, thinking hard. "So am I forgiven?"  
  
"Yeah, but only if I am. I wanted to tell you something. That is why I came here." Hilde said leaning foward slightly and resting her head on her hands.  
  
"Of course you are forgiven. I could never stay mad at you. And I suppose that I have something that I have to tell you too."  
  
"Alright, you go first." Hilde said.  
  
"You."  
  
"Well one of us has to go first." Hilde said exsaperated. After several moments of silence and some open mouthed tries at speaking and confessing they both decided to get it over with and say it first.  
  
"I love you."They both said simultaneously with closed eyes, waiting for something. When they heard the shout in usion they looked at eachother in surprise... and the world changed  
  
For one thing Hilde could see Duo and she was amazed by exotically handsome he looked. With violet eyes and a long chestnut braid. She threw herself at him and glomped on to him.  
  
For another thing the entire castle was surrounded in light and people all around started to wake up from their endless sleep. The day dawned anew and the curse was broken... the entire kingdom rejoiced but all was oblivious to the kissing couple in the study until they were interrupted by a joyous Relena.  
  
---------------- Epilouge ----------------  
  
Wufei, Sally, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Trowa, Catherine, and Zechs all arrived that day as the parties progressed and everyone was very happy.  
  
The perfect day was topped off with the perfect ending. Not only did Duo and Hilde get married but so did Heero and Relena, Quatre and Dorothy, and Trowa and Catherine.  
  
All was well and the parties raged on through the night...  
  
AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER...  
  
(1)- If you've ever seen Rock A Doodle then you'll know why this sounds funny... Duke Yuy... Dukie 


End file.
